User blog:Lasifer/A Hole in the Ace - Organized Assassin Battle Royale!
The world of organized crime has been busy as of late. A war for the control of New York drove out a band of crazy killer clowns of town, and back into the slammer where they belong. However, the leader of this "Circus", has managed to escape prison after his buddies bombed the joint, and is now on the loose, planning his next terrorist revenge plot, be it carpet bombing the bloody Sydney Opera House, or using a weaponized form of Steroids to create a mutant army. We don't need an Ace in the Hole -- We need a hole in the Ace. We've hired the eight of you to locate the Ace of Spades, take him out, and bring his bloodied head to me as proof. In exchange, you'll be payed nicely, in cash, with $5 Million U.S. Dollars. I am in Tokyo, my location is encrypted. The Ace is in a armored compound deep in Africa. Assassins, you are the best out there (well, most of you, at least), do your best. The Assassins |-| Lullaby = Bio: Lullaby's parents were killed by a robber early in his childhood, and he was sent to live with his abusive uncle. During both the sexual, mental, and physical abuse, the uncle would sing lullabies to calm the child, a calling card of Lullaby as an assassin. Lullaby eventually served in the military for six terms before returning home to Australia and joining his Uncle's biker club. During an argument, Lullaby very violently killed his uncle and other bikers with a pistol and broken beer bottle. Lullaby disposed of the bodies with help of his friend, who suggested Lullaby use his skills for assassination to make money, starting his future career as an international hitman. Skills and Equipment: * Expert Marksman- Lullaby is an uncanny marksman with a variety of weapons, taking distance, weather, and environment with all of his shots taken. * Expert Close Combat Fighter- Lullaby is an expert martial artist and knife fighter. * KA-BAR- Lullaby uses a KA-BAR as his main knife of choice. * Throwing Knives * Advanced M26 Taser- Used to take down targets from range without lethal intent. * The Cure- A pair of custom designed M1911's used as Lullaby's signature weapons. * Dream Catcher- Custom Tavor built to fire 7.62x39mm rounds, Interchangeably Semi and Fully automatic firing type, Silencer, Bullpup, Takedown ability, Interchangable thermal scope, built by Omnia Venena using an MMC to keep weight to a minimum while maximizing the weapon's firing potential. Barrel length is 19 in., entire gun length in 700 mm. * Moon- Accuracy International Arctic Warfare used by Lullaby on sniping missions. |-| Pelosi Twins = Bio: Identical twins Rocco and Dante Pelosi were born in New York to a pimp and a prostitute. The identical twins joined the Family at the young age of 17, there first jobs To hijack trucks with car parts and in them they made What they could even doing stick ups witch was against family rules but allowed by there Capo. When Toni Joined two months later they became fast friends. During the Toni's War and the Costello war the brothers worked together attacking rival gangs business this is where they learned they were natural born killers. Skills and Equipment: * The Twins have not any revived formal training, they have had informal training sessions with Toni and there fighting style is a unique and odd combination of Karate, Capioera, Dim Mak and LINE * Custom Markov Pistol * FN P90 * Norinco Type 56-2 * AA-12 Assault Shotgun * Remington 500 * Throwing Knives * Machete |-| Omni-Key = Bio: Omni Key's life is unknown pre-military service. It is known that he served in some branch of the US military and then joined the Private Military Corporation Blackwater until he left in 2008. In 2009 he began operating as a hitman in Mexico working for the Cartels. He bred a fearsome reputation among the Cartels and was eventually offered a position as a hitman for the cartel known as Los Sicarios of which he accepted and has become a highly respected professional among them. Skills and Equipment: *'Highly skilled marksman:' Omni Key is a highly capable sniper known for his almost uncanny accuracy. *'Gunsmith:' Omni Key has extensive knowledge of the inner workings of firearms and uses custom weapons only. *'Engineering:' It is unknown where he learned it, but Omni Key has been shown to be a relatively skilled mechanical and electrical engineer. He has made significant contributions to upgrading the previous modification design for the Mesa jeeps. He also builds his own custom radios and tasers, as well as his strange little eye piece of technology. He also seems to have a strong understanding of explosives, military vehicles, and setting up defensive positions implying that he may have been a combat engineer in the military. *'Key-Rifle:' Omni Key's favorite weapon is a custom sniper rifle built from scratch. **Can be modified to have two-barrels. **Semi-Automatic **Custom Silencer **Thermal Scope **Night Vision **Fires custom explosive rounds. **Takedown Kit *'The Gun that won the West:' A Colt Single Action Army Revolver. **Omni is very quick to recycle the cylinder. **Has silencer **fires 45. APCs **Can fire explosive rounds. *'Revolving Shotgun:' A personal favorite design of Omni Key's, it is a custom old style wooden revolving shotgun. **Double-Action **12 round cylinder **Bayonet **Takdown Kit *'Brief Case gun:' Fires a tiny dart laced with cyanide. *'Kukri Machete:' Favorite weapon *'OTF Knife': **Omni loves to kill people with his OTF *'Ballistic Knife': For knife fights *'Recon 1:' For if the Ballistic Knife misses. *'Custom Eye Piece:' Omni Key personally designed this strange eye piece. **Night Vision **Panoramic Vision (enhances field of view) **Is attached to a headset allowing for communication. (Has electromagetic shielding to prevent detection or being taped into) **'Plastic Suit: '''Used if necessary, particularly in the States. *'Dragon Skin Vest: Omni wears a Dragon Skin vest. |-| Patton Trask = Bio: Born to a pair of NRA fanatics in the Bible Belt, Patton Trask learned to shoot almost as soon as he learned to speak. Honing his skills as a marksman, he was generally considered a "problem child" for challenging people to shooting contests as a (questionable) form of conflict resolution. After graduating high school, however, his parents were killed in the crossfire of a police shootout. The entirety of his family's meager savings had gone towards paying for the funerals and for legal fees. Now lacking money for even his basic needs, Patton decided to use his sharpshooting skills to fund himself. For the next two years, he worked as a freelance assassin and mercenary, amassing a small fortune. After the death of the officers who shot his parents - ruled as "natural causes" by a coroner with a suspiciously large bundle of cash in his hand - he entered college, funding a bachelors degree in theoretical mathematics and a fairly lavish apartment with further freelance assassinations and mercenary work. In his sophomore year, he was contacted by a crime syndicate known as Omnia Venena. Starting out as a Merc, Trask quickly made a name for himself in the organization. By the time he graduated college, he had obtained the rank of Lieutenant and a reputation as the best marksman in the organization. He frequently acted as a loose cannon, being officially declared "rogue" several times when Omnia Venena was hired for a war, but was always welcomed back into the fold because his actions tended to align with the non-monetary motivations of the group. At the urging of his then-Captain, Francis Smith, he enrolled in a program for and received an MBA. Following this, he was put in charge of several of the organizations legitimate businesses, until Smith was promoted to General and Trask gained the rank of Captain. Despite being ranked as a Captain, Trask still showed a fondness for field work. As such, he is quite often seen on the job with his subordinates, rather than coordinating from the shadows. Skills and Equipment: *Patton's most preferred weapon is his custom-built TS-ICC (Trask Sniper - InterChangeable Caliber). The PTS-ICC is a sniper rifle made mostly from a specialized Titanium-Aluminum-CNRP MMC, and is a takedown rifle, commonly concealed in a briefcase. Containing an advanced recoil suppression system, it packs the punch of a cannon with the kick of a normal sniper rifle. The most unique part of the rifle, however, is its internal barrel construction. A slightly boxy outer surface hides the true barrel, which uses a diaphragm shutter-like mechanism to expand and contract to fit different caliber bullets, controlled by a knob at the end of the stock. **Barrel length: ~32 in **Overall length: ~60 in **Weight: 29 lbs **Firing Mode: Selectable Semi-automatic or bolt-action (twisting the handle locks mechanism for semi-auto or releases it for bolt action) *Scope: Custom made fixed telescopic sight, variable focus between 4x81 and 12x81, with a rangefinder-etched reticle. Scope has 4 detection modes, changeable via a knob on the scope: **Optical (normal mode) **Thermal (heat vision) **Sonic (experimental; pinpoints position and intensity of sounds, overlaid on Optical) **Radio (detects radio waves; useful for detecting wireless communications) *Rounds chambered: The TS-ICC is, as it's full name suggests, useable with a wide variety of cartridges: **.50 BMG & variants **.308 Winchester & variants **20 mm & variants **30 mm & variants **Custom-made .40 cal *The TSMG-C (Trask SubMachine Gun - Collapsable) is a custom variation on the Magpul FMG-9 design. Light, collapsible, and concealable, it's an ideal weapon when lots of firepower is needed. **Length: 18 in. (extended) **Weight: 1 lb **Firing mode: Automatic **Rounds chambered: 10 mm and variants. *The TP-8CR (Trask Pistol - 8 Chamber Revolver) is a customized revolver, based off of the Webley-Fosbery Automatic Revolver and the Nagant M1895. Just like the name says, it has 8 chambers. If a job calls for precision but isn't compatible with his sniper rifle, this is his weapon of choice. It uses the Webley-Foserby's recoil-operated automatic advancing system, and takes the Nagant M1895's unique "gas seal" mechanism. **Barrel Length: 8 in **Weight: 1.75 lbs **Firing Mode: Semi-automatic **Rounds chambered: 7.62 mm Nagant (custom-made) *Patton has a custom-built knife. Made partially out of Steel, Titanium, and a carbon-fiber composite, it has a slight forward curve, reminiscent of a Falcata. Patton carries this in a sheath concealed in the right breast of his suit. **Blade length: 5 in. **Total length: 7.5 in *Patton Trask has a full, custom-tailored spider silk and Kevlar bulletproof suit jacket, vest, pants, shirt, and tie. It cost most of his paycheck. * Expert Marksman |-| The African = Bio: Nobody knows The African's identity except him. Born in Zimbabwe, he immigrated to the United States at age 18 and was extremely poor. Unable to find work, he turned to crime for money. Learning to shoot, he became an assassin for a local gang. Skills and Equipment: * AK-47 * RPG-7 |-| Slava Volkov = Bio: Little is known about Volkov prior to his military carrier, although there is not much to know at any rate, prior to serving in the military nothing of note happened in his life. After he joined however it was discovered he had a "natural talent" for violence. Serving in Russian Spetsnaz with a great level of distinction he became well known for his great size and strength, but also more notably for his stealth. Despite being a particularly large individual his was considered almost supernaturally stealthy for someone of his size, and extremely quick and light on his feet, earning him a particularly notorious reputation for silently killing enemies with his knife, and even his bare hands. After leaving the military in 2005, he was recruited into the Bratva for his particular skill set, quickly become a notorious assassin in the Russian underworld. Skills and Equipment: *'''Trained marksman: Because of his time in the military he is trained in the use of various firearms and is highly skilled in their use. However, while he is a skilled marksman, he does not make major us of this skill, preferring to use quieter methods to eliminate his targets, namely close quarters combat. *'Highly Trained in Hand-to-hand Combat:'In line with his preferred method of assassination, Volkov is extremely skilled in hand-to-hand combat. His size and strength alone give him a great advantage in this area of combat, but he also much faster and more nimble than most people would believe given his size. *'Extremely Stealthy:' Volkov's most notable trait is stealth. He is capable of sneaking up on his targets virtually undetected. This fact is made even more impressive given his large size. *'Evasion skills:' In line with his stealth skills, he is extremely skilled in avoiding the enemy and can disappear extremely quickly when he has to. He can survive off the land and live off the grid when he needs to. *'MP5SD6:' Not his main choice of weapon, but it's useful in situations when fighting with his hands is not an option *'RSh-12 revolver:' Not his weapon of choice, but a weapon of last resort. *'Dragunov sniper rifle:'Despite his preference for close combat and silent methods, Volkov is a competent enough marksmen to use a sniper rifle when the situation calls for it. *'Garrote' *'Various tatical knives:' Including ballistic knife and NR-40 *'Spetsnaz E-Tool:' A tool he carried in his military days and and particularly quick killer when Volkov uses it. * Blow gun: Volkov uses a blow gun when a little distance is required, but not enough to warrant a gun. He uses darts tipped with tetrodotoxin. It can be seperated into three sections and stored in his jacket. Darts are stored in steel container inside his jacket. *'Body Armor:' Uses a costume body armor type, uses basic Dragon skin model, but scaled up to fix someone his size. Wears kevlar clothing over the rest of his body. *'Noise Reducing Boots:' A key Element of his stealth cpabiltys, he wears specialized boots that reduce the amount of noise he makes when moving. *'''Combat Optics: '''Depending on the situation Volkov uses a variety of combat situations, such as nigh vision or thermal vision. |-| Shamrock = Bio: Robert McMichael was born in Dublin, Ireland. His family moved to the US (more specifically Milwaukee, Wisconsin) when he was 6. His father was involved in the Irish mob, which got him involved as a simple gang member for the mob when he was 15. When he was 26, he got into a fight with his father and quit the gang. He became "Shamrock"- a hitman who's gimmick was his Irish heritage. Skills and Equipment: *Duel Revolvers *Pump Shotgun *Grenades *Knives *Expert sharpshooter *Quick draw with his revolvers *Above average knife fighter |-| Valkyrie = Bio: After retiring from SAS service he fell upon hard times due to the lack of jobs in England. He turns to one of the things he knows how to do best and becomes a hitman for hire and during this time he is hired to kill Marshal. Marshal discovers the plot a mere hour before he was going to be killed by this man's gun. After capturing him and realizing his potential, he hires him as a personal sniper for an upcoming assassination attempt against his life. Valkyrie's job at that point was to protect Marshal from another attempt on his life. Valkyrie hides out in a warehouse and sets up his gear and sets up his weapon while waiting for Marshal to arrive, he considers his options, but quickly realizing that this man let him live in the first place he shakes the idea of killing him out of his mind. Valkyrie spots the sniper and manages to kill him. He contacts Marshal about the kill and after him, Marshal and some UCC find the enemy sniper's dead body and congratulate Valkyrie on his good job. Later that night, Marshal enters Valkyrie's holding cell and gives him some cash and leaves him with a choice, he could walk away from all of this or he could become one of Marshal's best snipers/hitmen. Seeing that this man spared his life and offered him a stable life, the next day Valkyrie accepts the position and became part of of the UCC. Marshal and Valkyrie are generally close to each other having trusted each other with their lives for the past few years. Skills and Equipment: The Harvester- Custom built sniper-rifle *Material: Titanium-Aluminum-CNRP MMC *Weight: 28 lbs *Rounds: .50 BMG, .308 Winchester, 7.62X51mm NATO (used to injure rather than kill although always having the option to works out too) *Length Of Barrel: 32 in *Overall Length: 60 in *Firing Type: Selectable Semi-Auto and two-round burst Additional Attachments *Integrated Silencer *Scopes **Optical with various zooming settings (Normal) **Thermal **Radio **Scopes must have material that won't reflect the sunlight to give away his position *Takes clips *20 Round Magazine *Padding to reduce recoil strain on shoulder *Bipod *Recoil Supression System (used to further control the recoil) G18 *Round Taken: 9x19mm Parabellum *Clip Size: 33 rounds *Firing Type: Full-Auto or Semi-Auto *Weight: 2lbs *Ammo Type: Full-Metal Jacket FN Five-Seven *Round Taken: FN 5.7x28mm *Clip Size: 20 rounds *Weight: 1.6 lbs *Firing Type: Semi-Auto ACR (Adaptive Combat Rifle) *Rounds Taken: 5.56x45mm NATO and 6.8 mm Remington SPC *Clip Size: 30 rounds *Weight: 8 lbs *Firing Type: Full-Auto Ontario Ranger EOD Karambit *Blade Length: 3-1/2" *Blade Thickness: 0.250" *Overall Length: 7-1/2" *Blade Steel: 5160 Carbon Steel *Handle Material: Black Micarta *Blade Color: Black Powder Coated Blackhawk Tatang *Blade length: 8.600”/218 mm *Overall length: 13.500”/343 mm *Blade material: 1085C high-carbon tool steel *Blade finish: Black epoxy finish *Edge type: Plain or partially serrated *Can be thrown *SAS Training/SAS Sniper Training *Expert Marksman *Hand-to-Hand Combat: Pressure Point *Agile: Moves quickly and can dodge at quick speeds. This furthers increases his reaction time in combat situations and abilities in hand-to-hand combat including melee combat *Uses enviorment to his advantage *Ambidextrous *M84 Stun Grenades *Smoke Grenades *M67s *Kevlar Vest *Cloak made from carbon nanotubes cost a pretty penny to get it made The Ace of Spades and The Circus Ace of Spades = Bio: Due to the fact that he wears a mask, nobody knows who he is. Rumor is he has makeup underneath that mask as well. Audio from one of the people he tortured mentions how his mother was a "heavy smoker and was never there for him". Skills and Equipment: *Frequently carries a Mini Uzi or AK-47 *Unremorseful *Willing to kill his own men *Insane *Wants chaos, claiming he is a teacher Ace will have hundreds of armed men backing and protecting him. Notes |-| Victory Conditions = Only one condition needs to be met for one side to be considered victorious. Vote for only one assassin, by the way. Foul-play is allowed between the assassins, so they may attack eachother. This is also a shameless yet fun plug for Organized Crime Fiction Wiki, check it out. The Assassins: * Bring the Contractor the head of Ace of Spades Ace of Spades: * Kill or cripple all of the assassins * Escape Africa and disappear |-| Voting = (Totally not stolen from Leo) In order for a vote to count as full, it must contain an analysis of the victory conditions and which - if any - the combatants can meet. A paragraph or two with at least 10 relevant sentences can be substituted for a full vote. A paragraph or two with 5 relevant sentences will count as a half vote. All others will not count. A well-reasoned counterargument that is not subject to a well-reasoned rebuttal can reduce a vote by .5 Users cannot vote for their own assassin, but may vote for another assassin, or vouch for their own instead. Category:Blog posts